


Creme Brulee

by pushkin666



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Angsty John, M/M, future blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Torode is really a pussycat. (Set within the 2011 series of Masterchef.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creme Brulee

Gregg likes the new format for the show, but he can see how the initial auditions take their toll on John. Most people think that John is sharp, hard even, but then again most people never see past the public facade. The former is certainly true, but not the latter.

Gregg knows that he’s the hard one. John is a pussy cat in comparison and he keeps his claws sheathed most of the time. Nobody ever sees that though, only Gregg in late night sessions when he and John talk through the latest show and the contestants. Only then does he see how difficult this can be for his fellow judge.

It’s never pleasant to witness someone’s dreams destroyed, but Gregg is more of a pragmatist than John. As far as he’s concerned getting through to the TV auditions is enough of a stepping stone for most of the contestants in their chosen career to mitigate the disappointment. John doesn’t see it that way though.

Gregg rubs his hand over John’s shoulders, trying to comfort him, but there isn’t really a lot he can do in front of the cameras. He certainly can’t take John’s mind from the sound of another dream breaking, not how he’d like to in any event.

Later though, after the show is over and they’re back in their dressing rooms, he’ll push John into a shower and go down on him, relaxing him in the best way he knows how. He will use his mouth and hands to make John forget it all, even if only for a short period of time. Gregg surreptitiously brushes his thumb over the back of John’s neck in an unspoken promise before stepping away and turning his attention back to work.


End file.
